Tamlin Under the Mountian
by toglover
Summary: We all know what Fetes story, but what of tamlin? she fought three challenges for him, and we still don't know his point of view, he could have hated her for doing this, he could have loved her even more. (spoilers for acotar)
1. Chapter 1

I saw Feyre in the carriage I sent her off in. "you should have waited. She would have said it." Lucien growled at me. I ignored him and walked back into the castle.

When they came for us, I went willingly. I did not regret sending Feyre off. I loved her, but I didn't want her to set me free. If she did, Amarantha would kill her.

Living under the Mountain was as I expected. Amarantha trying to get me to love her, Lucien growling at his brothers, and Clare Bedor being tortured. Feyre was clever to give Rhysand a fake name, but the way Amarantha hurt this woman. I was glad Feyre used Clare's name instead of her own I don't think I could live watching Feyre hurting like that.

When it was announced to Amarantha's court that a visitor. I knew who it was. "What's this? Amarantha said. I saw Feyre shift her arm; I knew Amarantha could see it too. "Just a human thing I found downstairs." The Attor hissed. "Obviously." Amarantha purred. I could see Feyre focusing on my boots. I wanted to run to her, protect her, but if Amarantha saw any inclination of love from me, Feyre would die. So I stayed still. "But why should I deal with her?" Amarantha asked. "Don't tell her Feyre." I thought. "Tell Her Majesty why you were sneaking around the catacombs-why you came out of the old cave that leads to the Spring Court." The Attor hissed. "Tell Her Majesty." He repeated. "Don't tell her." I repeated to myself. Feyre eased herself to her feet. "I came to claim the one I love." Feyre said quietly. I gulped and could see Amarantha out of the corner of my eye. She leaned forward, "oh?" "I've come to claim Tamlin, High Lord of the Spring Court." A gasp came from the court. The woman beside me tipped back her head and laughed. A once beautiful laugh, now raspy and disgusting.


	2. Chapter 2

She turned to me. "You certainly were busy all those years. Developed a taste for human beasts have you?" I didn't respond. "But. It makes me wonder-if only one human girl could be taken once your sentinel... Oh! You are delicious! You let me torture that innocent girl to keep this one safe? You lovely thing! You actually made a human worm love you. Marvelous." She clapped her hands. I looked away. "Let him go." I heard Feyre say. Amarantha laughed again. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't destroy you where you stand human." My breath caught in my throat. "You tricked him, he is bound unfairly." Feyre replied. I didn't move.

They continued talking; I force myself not to hear. When I heard my name again it was Amarantha, "well Tamlin, I don't suppose you ever expected this to occur. What do you have to say High Lord?" Feyre looked at me she looked weak. I didn't want to say this, but I had to. "I've never seen her before. Someone must have glamoured her as a joke. Probably Rhysand." The words echoed in my head. I can't imagine what they felt like for her to hear them. "That's not even a halfway decent lie. "Could it be- could it be that you, despite your words so many years ago, return the humans feelings? A girl with hate in her heart for our kind had managed to fall in love with a faerie. And a faerie whose father once slaughtered the human masses by my side has actually fallen in love with her, too? Oh this is too good- this is too fun." I looked at Feyre without any love in my eyes. I loved her more than anything I could ever imagine.


	3. Chapter 3

A kept my face of calm as she made a deal with Amarantha. Didn't she know better? Three challenges and a riddle. Just to let me free. She really did love me, but I still didn't regret sending her off in the first place. When the Attor beat her, broke her nose. I kept the stone face that I had perfected. I wanted to run to her, kill the Attor and Amarantha as well. When they carried Feyre away I growled so low that I doubt anyone could hear me.

When Rhysand was called by Amarantha to hold Lucien's mind I thoroughly hated her. Why did Feyre have to be a hero? Couldn't she live a peaceful life? Fall in love with that man, her lover from before I took her? I realized I had missed some of the dialogue while I was thinking, when I heard her name I cursed. Amarantha recited her riddle.

When the full moon raised a saw what Amarantha had planned on doing with Feyre. A worm, with its razor teeth, now extinct. I didn't know how Amarantha got it.

I watched Feyre, she moved swiftly and when she was hit I fought the urge to rip the woman beside me to shreds. Feyre made an obscene gesture to Rhysand before running towards the Middengard. I realized that Amarantha's hand was on my knee I struggled to keep calm. Feyre had defeated the beast. She clenched her injured arm. I let Feyre see my triumph after she hurled the bone at Amarantha. She looked at me and grinned I didn't grin back. It took all of my energy not to.


	4. Chapter 4

Days passed I ached to see my love. Amarantha's relentless efforts to make me love her where infuriating. Amarantha had a party this night. I didn't expect to see Feyre, but I did. She walked next to Rhysand. As she walked to the dais where Amarantha and I sat. "Merry Mid-summer." Rhys said bowing. "What have you done to my captive?" she asked him. I gripped the arms of the throne where I sat. She looked ridiculous, but I would expect nothing less from Rhysand. "We made a bargain." Rhysand said. I saw him caress her face. If we got out of here alive, Rhys is on my list of people to kill. "One week with me at the Night Court every month in exchange for my healing services after her first task." He raised Feyre's left arm. A horrid tattoo was inked on her skin. "For the rest of her life." His glare was on Amarantha. I still gripped the throne as Feyre and Rhysand walked away. I saw Rhysand offer her wine. She declined. Clever. He offered it again and she took the goblet. I could barely stand to watch her dance with him. She looked like a drunken heathen. She danced Rhys. Not the kind of dancing Feyre and I danced on the solstice. She sat in his lap when she wasn't dancing, and he touched her, nothing below the waist. I thanked the cauldron for that much.

Every night after that consisted of Feyre drinking the wine, and dancing, but before the wine took hold of her mind, our eyes met and she didn't hide her love.

The next full moon it was time for my loves second trail Feyre stood before us. "Well Feyre, your second trail was come." Amarantha was smug. She knew that this task would kill Feyre. "Have you solved my riddle yet?" Feyre didn't respond. "Too bad, but I'm feeling generous tonight." Amarantha smiled. And the Attor chuckled. "How about a little practice?" Feyre cooled her features into neutrality. Just like I had. She glanced at me; I had been staring at her. I wanted to hold her, feel her skin, but I couldn't. A hiss echoed across the room. Feyre looked towards the direction it came. Amarantha was staring at me from her seat. "begin." She snapped. I saw the floor of where Feyre was standing began sinking, until she was in a large rectangular pit. She found my stare again and held it until she was lowered so far down that my face was gone from her point of view. Amarantha stood and motioned for me to follow. I did, only to watch my love.


	5. Chapter 5

A slow snarl escaped from me as I saw Lucien, chained to the center of the floor on the other side of the rectangle. "Here, Feyre darling, you shall find your task. Simply answer the question by selecting the correct lever and you'll win. Select the wrong one to your doom. As there are only three options, I think I gave you an unfair advantage." She snapped her fingers, and a metallic sound echoed through the room. "That is, if you can solve the puzzle in time." She added. The two spike encrusted grates began lowering, towards Feyre. A long inscription was written on the wall and beneath there were three levers with I, II, III on them. By the cauldron, who told Amarantha Feyre couldn't read? "Something wrong?" Amarantha asked. Feyre still looked at the inscription.

"Answer it!" Lucien bellowed a few too-long moments later. "Feyre!" he yelled. "Just pick one!" he cried as the grates were getting closer. Feyre reached her tattooed arm towards the middle lever. She winced, as if pain shot through her arm. She shot back her arm then reached for the third lever, no reaction. What was happening? She reached for the first lever and winced again. Someone was helping her. Rhysand? I didn't dare look at him. "Feyre please!" Lucien moaned. She pulled the third lever. Silence. I saw Feyre with tears in her eyes. "Don't cry." I thought. She fought back the tears. She put her hands at her sides and stood. I could see her eyes, staring right into Amarantha. She was lead back to her chambers by the guards.


	6. Chapter 6

The days following I enjoyed seeing Feyre, even if she was a mere toy for Rhysand to play with. Her eyes were filled with happiness. Even for the shortest time.

I saw Feyre lurking by a wall in the courtroom. In her usual attire. Rhysand hadn't summoned her yet. I walked over to her and stood beside her. She went rigid, but didn't look at me. my fingers brushed hers. I dropped my hand away from hers and walked away, I glanced over my shoulder and inclined my head slightly enough so that she would understand.

I saw her enter the dark room, and I saw her features, I longed to feel her, I slammed into her and our lips met.

I couldn't kiss her enough, hold her close enough. Words were not necessary. She tore at my shirt, and she held her breath as I grabbed her breast. My lips came away from hers and I bit her on her neck, just as I had on fire night. Her fingers grappled with my belt buckle, and my mouth found hers. She hooked a leg around my middle, pulling me closer. I ground my hips against hers. She flung the belt free and I growled in her ear. We both knew what would happen tomorrow. Someone coughed. "Shameful." Rhysand purred. We whirled to find him faintly lit up by the light that broke in through the doorway. "Just shameful." He stalked towards us. I still held Feyre. "Look what you've done to my pet." Neither of us said anything. "Amarantha would be greatly aggrieved if she knew her little warrior was dallying with the human help. I wonder how she'd punish you. Or perhaps she'll stay true to habit and punish Lucien. He still had one eye to lose after all. Maybe she'll put it in a ring too." I slowly removed my hands from Feyre body and stepped away. "I'm glad to see your being reasonable. Now be a clever High Lord and buckle your belt and fix your clothes before you go out there." I looked at Feyre and did as Rhysand asked. I never took my eyes off of my love as I straightened my tunic, and retrieved my belt. The paint from Feyre's body vanished. "Enjoy the party." Rhysand crooned. My eyes flickered as they continued to star into Feyre's. "I love you." I didn't look at Rhysand again before I left.

The next few seconds were far too slow, Amarantha walked towards where Feyre was, and I followed her. She opened the door and walked in, my eyes widened at the sight of Rhysand, kissing Feyre. Amarantha laughed, and my stone face returned. Rhysand let go of Feyre and gave Amarantha and I a self indulgent grin and bowed. "I knew it was a matter of time." She said, putting a hand on my arm. I winced inwardly. "You humans are all the same, aren't you?" I knew Feyre didn't kiss him by choice. I saw it in her eyes. I saw her eyes ache with pain. She didn't kiss him on purpose. Yes, if she didn't make it out of this hell-hole, Rhysand would be the second one to die, Amarantha first.


	7. Chapter 7

Feyre's final challenge was upon her. She didn't realize I wasn't at the dais with Amarantha. I heard other footsteps as well as my own as we walked in front of her. "Your final task, Feyre. Stab each of these unfortunate souls in the heart." I had a cloth of some sorts coving Feyre's view of my face. Surely she wouldn't kill all the other two, just for me? I had seen her, as she truly was, she loved me. And she would do anything for me. I heard begging from the first life Feyre was slotted to kill. I also heard weeping from the crowd. Surely Feyre wouldn't… I was wrong. I heard a knife pierced flesh and the man screamed. Feyre would do anything to free me. I knew that much.

The next fae Feyre was set to kill sounded like a woman. She said her prayers before Feyre plunged the dagger into her heart. I was next.

My hood came off and Feyre slumped. She whipped her head to look at Amarantha's throne. "Something wrong?" she asked. "Not…not fair." She whimpered. I ignored Amarantha's response. A few too-quick moments passed and Feyre looked towards the ash dagger, she picked it up, her face showed she was putting the pieces of the puzzle I set for her together. Good Feyre. I smiled faintly. "I love you." She plunged the dagger into my stone heart.


	8. Chapter 8

I cried out in pain. I lurched forward. She yanked the dagger from my chest. I clutched my chest and panted. I could feel my wound healing. I heard voices from the crowd. And the next thing I know, Amarantha was upon Feyre, punching her. Ripping her apart. I saw Feyre fighting off Amarantha as much as she could. It did nothing against her. "Amarantha stop this." I begged. "Stop. I'm sorry-I'm sorry for what I said about Clythia all those years ago. Please." She ignored me and still watching Feyre. "Say that you don't love him." she spat at Feyre. "Amarantha please!" I moaned, Feyre's blood still spilling on the floor. "I'll do anything." "I'll deal with you later." She snarled at me. Feyre stared at the ceiling, her mind in thought. "Say it you vile beast." Amarantha hissed. "Love" Feyre breathed. She looked at me. "The answer to the riddle is love." My eyes widened as her body went taunt.

I saw her body; her head snapped to one side, I stared at Amarantha. She backed away from the dead corpse on the floor. My Feyre. "Please." She whispered before golden light. She was blasted back; I let out a roar that shook the mountain. My beast form was already upon Amarantha, my claws gripping her throat. She thrashed against me, but to no avail. I heard my name from the crowd. "Tam!" Lucien. A sword came at me; I caught it in my massive paw. I drove the sword through her head and into the stone beneath. I closed my jaws on her throat and ripped it out. Silence fell.


	9. (Not a chapter) Vent

Hi guys... A review has been posted on this story. i live for you guys' comments, and getting this one upset me considerably. this person said and i quote, "NO!  
You should not like Tamlin at all. He is the biggest J*** their world has ever seen. He is over-possessive, selfish and he took Feyre away from her mate!  
He is the worst ex boyfriend ever!  
You should be ashamed of yourself!"

i'm sorry you feel this way, but i did write this story PRE ACOMAF! it was requested and i don't turn someone down because of my personal feelings. i agree with you, i don't like tamlin, but you shouldn't judge my story based on the characters. please remove your review or i will do so.

This story is completed, this is just a vent.


End file.
